HierroVampiroHumano
by Edison Ruiz
Summary: Tsukune Aono hijo de un empresario exitoso cae en una Academia muy particular
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les traigo este primer capítulo de esta historia, creo que será un fic largo, no les voy adelantar nada, agradesco a Akihisa Ikeda por tan grande historia, nos estamos leyendo

Capítulo 1: El joven científico

Tsukune Aono, estudiante de dieciséis años, nunca había llevado una vida normal, ser hijo del dueño de una empresa dedicada a fabricar armas y tecnología armamentística no era cosa muy normal que digamos, además de ser conocido desde muy pequeño por su gran inteligencia (que niño arma un motor eléctrico totalmente funcional a la edad de siete años), era tanta que ya le ayudaba su Padre en varios proyectos de la empresa.

Su vida amorosa, nunca pudo ser tímido, cuando terminaba un proyecto era conocido por organizar grandes fiestas, gracias a ello pudo romper el corazón de muchas chicas; amigos, muy pocos pero confiables, en su mayoría los científicos de la empresa que estimaban al chico lo suficiente para enseñarle todo lo que sabían.

Teniendo en cuenta eso, además que varias Universidades del país y algunas internacionales ya le habían abierto sus puertas a ojos cerrados, termine o no sus estudios secundarios, su Padre tomo la decisión de mandar a Tsukune a una preparatoria poco conocida, para que supiera que era ser normal, para cuando lo medito se dio cuenta que prácticamente era misión imposible.

Pero una noche mientras paseaba por el parque frente al edificio de su empresa, observó como a un sujeto vestido con hábitos de sacerdote se le cayó un sobre, lo busco para devolvérselo pero no pudo encontrarlo, en fin lo guardo en su abrigo, al llegar a su hogar, lo abrió y descubrió una solicitud en blanco más una recomendación para entrar a la "Academia Youkai", así que no perdió tiempo la lleno con el nombre de su hijo y la envió (ya que no había escuchado en su vida sobre esa Academia pensó que sería perfecta), hasta el viernes esperaba tener resultados si la depositaba en el buzón lo más pronto posible.

Ese viernes con la solicitud aceptada en las manos llamo a su hijo, hace casi dos meses que no lo veía, según lo que le dijeron se pasó todos esos días en los laboratorios de la empresa trabajando en un proyecto de su propia autoría:

-Tsukune es cierto que estuviste todos estos días trabajando?-

-Si Papá, recuerda tú me mandaste a construir una habitación en el antepenúltimo piso de este edificio, en fin estoy acostumbrado a pasar largos periodos acá adentro-

-Me preocupe un poco de no verte en estos días, ¿y has tenido resultados?-

-Si Padre, trabaje en dos proyectos, bueno en esta semana que estuve haca dentro encerrado los culmine, hace medio año que los estaba realizando pero, esta semana fue que los puse operativos a los dos-

-Y de que se tratan- el papá de Tsukune se estaba impacientando.

-El primero, bueno para mostrártelo préstame tu computador tres minutos-, su padre le permitió el acceso, lo conecto a una nueva red del edificio, tecleo varios códigos y entonces.

-Muy bien S.A.G.A, sistemas al 100% trabajando, saluda a Papá-

-_Buenos días Sr. Aono es un gusto conocerlo_-, el Padre de Tsukune se quedó en shock no savia de donde salía esa voz.

-Bien Tsukune quien, o que es S.A.G.A?-

-Pues su nombre significa Sistema Autónomo del Grupo Aono, lo programamos con los chicos de la sección de tecnología, es el sistema computacional que administrara todo el edificio, nos mantendrá informados de lo que pase, posee todas las habilidades de análisis conocidas, además ya está instalado en nuestra casa, qué opinas nos hará la vida mas fácil-

-Es impresionante Tsukune, nos ayudara mucho en la seguridad, y bueno el otro proyecto-

-Bueno cree un reactor en miniatura, es lo suficiente potente y estable como para ser una fuente estable de energía segura y portátil, tendrá muchas aplicaciones, pero quisiera desarrollarlo más, en fin seguiré trabajando en él y posibles aplicaciones en estos tres años de preparatoria que me quedan, será una forma de matar el tiempo entre clases-

-Con respecto a eso Tsukune, te he citado hoy para darte la noticia que eh decidido cambiarte a una preparatoria diferente a la que pensabas ir-

-Bueno Papá y a que se debe ese cambio?- miraba a su padre con mirada con un poco de recelo ante sus planes.

-Tsukune estos años han sido difíciles….-

-No para nada, esto ha sido un paseo por el parque para mí, ayudar a diseñar y crear armas es el sueño de todo niño-

-Tsukune no seas sarcástico, estoy tratando de decirte que nunca tuviste una infancia ni adolescencia normal, por lo cual decidí inscribirte en esa preparatoria-

-Genial y que preparatoria es?-

-Bien la dirección no la recuerdo, pero se llama "Academia Youkai", pero te daré un concejo para este año de clases-

-Ya se no me vas a decir que no abuse de mi inteligencia, que no me gane muchos enemigos, que no conquiste muchas chicas-

-Pues no-, entonces Tsukune al más puro estilo anime cayo para atrás ante la respuesta de su padre.

-Quiero que te diviertas, que experimentes lo que es ser adolescente normal-

-Un momento Papá me dices que me divierta, pero si eso lo hago cada fin de semana-

-Encerrarte en la Mansión de invierno, con muchas chicas y los amigos que conoces, hacer fiestas demasiado subidas de tono, no me parece de un joven de tu edad-

-Bueno ya olvídate del escándalo del paparazzi, ya te explique que fue un montaje, pero es enserio-

-Si, por tu salud mental, he decidido darte un año sabático, el cual lo puedes extender si gustas, en fin como ya es de tu conocimiento, todas las Universidades del país te tienen las puertas abiertas apruebes o no la preparatoria-

-Acepto padre tu propuesta con una condición-

-Y cuál es?-

-Pues que me seguirás brindando el apoyo de la compañía para mis proyectos personales, y que me permitirás seguir desarrollando nuevos aparatos-

-Está bien Tsukune acepto tus condiciones, por cierto tu Mamá me dijo que retorna de su viaje por Europa en dos semanas-

-Lastima, cuando venga ya estaré encerrado en la Academia, la extrañe mucho estos últimos nueve meses, dile que cuando llegue procurare llamarla todos los días-

-Bien Tsukune llegamos a un acuerdo?-

-Si Padre estoy de acuerdo y tú qué opinas SAGA?-

-_Me permito expresar mi opinión, el trato es justo, sugiero que lo sellen con un abrazo de Padre e hijo-_

-Tsukune me impresionas lo programaste demasiado bien, hacemos lo que el sugirió?-

-Claro Padre es una excelente idea-

Se abrazaron como SAGA lo sugirió, caía la tarde observaban esa tonalidad anaranjada en el poniente, esos eran de los pocos momentos padre e hijo que podían disfrutar.

Notas del Autor: Si tienen imaginación ya sabe a quien mescle con Tsukune, ojala les guste los demás capítulos, les adelanto que van hacer largos y talves me demore en actualizar, nos vemos por ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, no me demore en actualizar por pedido de algunos lectores, asi que aquí les traigo lo prometido la continuación de este experimento mio, agradeco a Akihisa Ikeda por los personajes

Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde vine a caer?

Muy por la mañana el bus de la Academia paso a recoger a Tsukune, ser el único dentro de el le traía recuerdos de cuando viajaba en limusina, eran solo él y el conductor (claro que después de dar un par de vueltas por el centro recogía muchas pasajeras), pero en este caso era demasiado misterioso en su actitud, con vos tétrica se dirigió a Tsukune:-¿Eres tú el nuevo estudiante de ingreso a la Academia Youkai?-

-Ah si-

-En ese caso será mejor que te prepares-

-¿Qué?- a Tsukune esa conversación ya no le convencía para nada.

-Cuando salgamos de este largo túnel estaremos frente a la Academia, la cual es muy terrorífica-

Y así atravesaron un túnel, Tsukune pudo apreciar que durante los instantes dentro del túnel se sentía como estar en un hoyo de gusano (espacio interdimensional en física cuántica), estaba recorriendo el camino hacia otra dimensión, al salir del túnel pudo observar que ya no estaban en el mismo mundo:

-Nos vemos muchacho ten cuidado-, es lo único que el conductor le dijo a Tsukune antes de marcharse.

-Donde diablos estoy, esto es muy raro, que bueno que te traje-, al abrir una maleta Tsukune saco una especie de muñequera y se la puso en la mano izquierda, toco un par de botones, y le dio acceso a una pequeña pantalla táctil a su vez le puso un código y se encendió el dichoso aparato, además se puso un pequeñísimo auricular en la oreja derecha.

-_Sistemas iniciados, Buenos días Tsukune, SAGA operativo al cien por ciento-_

Tsukune había creado una especie de computador portátil, cargado con el sistema operativo que él había creado,-Bien SAGA, corre un análisis, quiero ubicación y si es viable conexión satelital desde aquí-.

-_Bien Tsukune, tiempo aproximado del análisis diez minutos-, _Tsukune recogió sus cosas, miro el edificio de la Academia Youkai a lo lejos, pensó que sería mejor ponerse en marcha, tendría que atravesar un bosque para llegar, y camino.

Le daba crédito al conductor en verdad la atmosfera de ese sitio sí que era tétrica, lapidas a los lados del camino, arboles sacados de las películas de terror, y murciélagos,-Genial esto parece la típica película de terror americana, que falta ahora-, no debió decir eso, comenzó a escuchar un ruido extraño que se acercaba, -SAGA, ya terminaste el análisis, te necesito para que me ayudes-, y escucho la voz dentro de su oído.

-_Análisis completo en 3,2,1, coordenadas del sitio desconocido, conexión satelital imposible parece que estuviéramos en otra dimensión, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, que más necesitas saber-_

-Usa el radar y confírmame si algo se acerca hacia mí-

-_Radar en funcionamiento, tiempo aproximado de llegada del objeto tres minutos, le sugiero quitarse de aquí-_

-Gracias SAGA, pero hare algo mejor-, entonces comenzó a correr como desquiciado, se detuvo delante de un gran montículo de tierra, agitado por la carrera, sacando la lengua y secándose el sudor de la frente,-Bueno creo que perdí a esa cosa, cierto SAGA-.

_-Tiempo de impacto en 3, 2, 1-, _y detrás de Tsukune salio una bicicleta que le dio un tremendo golpazo en la espalda y lo hizo salir volando por los aires, al tomar conciencia pudo notar que su mano derecha estaba tocando una superficie suave y tibia, entonces se le paso lo aturdido al oír un pequeño gemido femenino, miro al frente de él, era la mejor visión que había tenido hasta el momento:

-Está bien, me marie por mi anemia-, entonces Tsukune dio un paso atrás luego de tener la mano en el muslo de esa chica desconocida, estaba claro que no quería tener altercados, aunque cabe señalar que era demasiado hermosa.

-Oh estas sangrando, déjame ayudarte-, ella se le acercó con un pañuelo al notar la sangre que salía del pómulo derecho de Tsukune a causa de un pequeño corte, se acercó lo suficiente para que el chico sintiera su perfume, aspiro profundo,-Huele muy bien-, pensó Tsukune.

-Ese olor es tan dulce, no me puedo resistir, soy un vampiro-, ella se le acerco lo suficiente para hacerlo pensar en otra cosa pero, lo mordió en el cuello, succiono la sangre del pobre muchacho que no salía del asombro, sintió los colmillos aunque no fuera muy doloroso.

Cuando reacciono al fin, se alejó de esa chica,-Me chuparon la sangre, me la chuparon-, comenzó a dar vueltas asustado,-Discúlpame soy Moka Akashiya, aunque me veo así soy un vampiro-.

-Vampiro, los monstruos chupa sangre que no les gustan los ajos ni las cruces-, el la veía asustado, -Si, muchas gracias por la comida, tu sangre es tan deliciosa-, Tsukune la miraba con cara de sorprendido e idiotizado (eran demasiadas cosas para digerir).

-Eh, así que tu odias nuestro tipo de…..vampiros?- le realizaba la pregunta mientras caminaban por el bosque, Tsukune mientras tanto pensaba que debería hacer ante tal situación, -Eh, yo no diría eso (todavía se sentía asustado), los vampiros son únicos-, no importaba que la chica sea hermosa pero ella era un monstruo, y para salvar su cuello no debía ser grosero.

-Excelente!, entonces si no te importa, por favor seamos amigos, me sentía sola, porque no conozco a nadie por aquí-

-Este, soy Tsukune Aono mucho gusto (creo que no me reconocerá)-

-El gusto es mío, cuando la ceremonia de apertura termine, hablemos más que te parece, ok-

Se separaron, caminando mientras no lo veían,-Bien SAGA, nueva situación, te cargue con casi toda la mayoría de la información del mundo, quiero que corras un análisis de que tan viable es esta posibilidad, de que existan monstruos en el mundo-.

_-Análisis en proceso Tsukune, tiempo máximo cinco minutos-_ hasta a Tsukune le pareció poco el tiempo de análisis,-SAGA, no te averiaste por el golpe, no crees que cinco minutos es muy poco-, la muñequera continuaba sin hacerle caso,_-Tsukune, cinco minutos es suficiente, considerando lo que analizado hasta ahora, y tu encuentro con la vampiresa, si Tsukune los monstruos existen, te sugiero regresar a casa por tu seguridad-._

-Esperemos a ver qué pasa SAGA, no creo que sea ten feo-

_-Le permito agregar que deje de pensar en esa chica, recuerde a las suecas que dejo en su mansión de invierno-_

-SAGA, no recuerdes todo, aunque creo que eso es imposible, Freia y Oxana, les llame para que regresaran a su país, no niego que Moka es hermosa, me da igual, esto es interesante puedo descubrir muchas cosas para sacar algún beneficio científico de todo esto-

_-Bien Tsukune, continuaremos con esto pero te sugiero que encuentres un punto de acceso a alguna red necesito conectarme con mi matriz en la empresa –_

-Si SAGA, hare lo posible para encontrar un punto de acceso, por el momento aunque no quiera deberé manejar un perfil más bajo de lo planeado, seré el estudiante más pero más promedio de esta academia, me divertiré de esta manera-, siguiendo con su camino y después del acto de apertura se dirigió a su salón de clases.

-Les doy la bienvenida, soy Nekonome Shizuka, seré su maestra este año…..-

Tsukune hizo lo mejor que savia hacer,-SAGA, escucha todo lo que diga la profesora, después me das un resumen, dale play a AC/DC-, en fin Tsukune presentaba la actitud más desinteresada, hasta que escucho a un chico alado de el,-No sería mejor comernos a los insignificantes humanos, y en el caso de las chicas hermosas abusar de ellas-.

Pensando para sus adentros, "podrá ser un monstruo pero esa actitud es de un idiota, hare que respetes a la humanidad", seguía concentrado analizando a aquel muchacho, no se percató de la alumna que entraba, -Después de la ceremonia me perdí por la academia, perdón por llegar tarde-

La maestra la observo, -Pasa linda toma asiento-, ella continuo con su camino buscando un asiento ante la mirada expectante de los demás alumnos, que estaban atontados por ella, -_Tsukune es mejor que observes quien ingreso en este momento, gire hacia su derecha-_, el giro hacia su derecha, se observaron y,-Tsukune estamos en el mismo salón seremos compañeros-, y se le tiro encima abrazándolo, los demás alumnos estaba muy celosos al no saber el tipo de relación que llevaban.

Terminada la explicación de las reglas de la academia salieron del salón, Moka lo llevaba estrechado del brazo, Tsukune recordaba hechos de su anterior escuela, "bueno recuerdo cuando en mi otra escuela andaba con chicas (de cuatro a cinco por lo menos), no será tan malo estar aquí", y la vos de su oído,_-Tsukune escucho lo que dicen los demás alumnos, están todos celosos que andes con la Srta. Akashiya, ten cuidado-._

Tsukune haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decía SAGA continúo caminando con Moka,-Te llamas Moka Akashiya verdad-, frente a ellos se presentaba un joven un poco desaliñado y con aretes,-Soy Saizou Komiya saludos, por cierto que hace una chica tan linda como tú con un tipo como este-, acto seguido elevo al pobre Tsukune como si no pesara nada,-_Te lo advertí Tsukune, pero si no lo recuerdas este tipo odia a la humanidad, ten cuidado parece ser un monstruo peligroso-._

Y como si se tratase de ropa vieja lo mando a estrellarse contra el piso al pobre muchacho,-Alguien superior como yo es mejor que esa cucaracha de hombre, ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos a otro lugar y nos divertimos?-, entonces Moka agarro de la mano a Tsukune de un jalón lo puso de pie,-Lo siento en este momento me estoy divirtiendo con Tsukune-, caminaron a paso apresurado dejando al busca pleitos solo,-Yo nunca dejo que una mujer se me escape-, fue lo único que dijo en forma de amenaza cuando los vio alejarse.

Mientras lo jalaba a un lugar más alejado, Tsukune pensaba "cucaracha de hombre me dijo, pero aunque se boxeo y otras formas para defenderme no podré hacer nada con la fuerza que tengo",-Eso fue sorprendente, ¿verdad me asuste un poco?, estas bien Tsukune-

-Si estoy bien Moka, pero porque eres tan amigable con un desconocido, soy un chico común e insignificante-

-Para mí no eres insignificante Tsukune, además estamos en términos de chupasangre-, ese comentario hizo que el chico se sorprendiera.

-Siéntete orgulloso Tsukune, tú tienes sangre muy buena es mucho mejor que la sangre de los paquetes de transfusiones, es muy espesa, y la dulzura y el balance de minerales son perfectos-

-Que soy comida!-

-Bueno de echo sabes Tsukune tú fuiste mi primera vez-, ante este comentario SAGA se puso alerta,-_Bien echo Tsukune, no sé cómo serán las costumbres entre vampiros_ _pero cuidado te echas la soga al cuello-_

-Tú eres la primera persona de la que me alimento, ese sentimiento nunca lo olvidare, que vergüenza-, ella pensó en darle un pequeño golpe en el pecho para felicitarlo pero lo estrello contra la pared con fuerza.

Recorrieron la mayor parte de la academia juntos hasta llegar a los dormitorios, -Mira Tsukune un edificio lleno de dignidad y carácter-, Tsukune miraba el edificio parecía sacado de Chernóbil, tétrico y nada acogedor.

-No creo que pueda vivir en un sitio como este durante tres años Moka-

-En serio no te gusta, aunque seas un monstruo, oh hablando de eso que clase de monstruo eres?-

-Yo…..yo soy humano…pero-

-Oh discúlpame Tsukune olvide que revelar tu verdadera forma va en contra de las reglas de la academia, no quise haberte esa pregunta-, Tsukune aliviado porque ella se retractó de su pregunta mejor preguntaría él una duda que tenía:

-Hablando del tema, solo puedo verte como un humano Moka, ¿de veras eres un vampiro?-

-Si desde luego, en este momento me veo como un humano común y corriente, pero si me quito este rosario de mi pecho me convertiré en un terrible vampiro-

-¿Rosario?-, con cara de no entender la última parte

-Los rosarios tiene el efecto de sellar los poderes de los vampiros, ya que en mi forma original causaba muchos estragos, me pusieron este rosario para poder mantener sellados mis poderes de vampiro-

"Aunque se vea como un humano normal Moka no es normal, de verdad no es humana", pensaba para sus adentros el muchacho, -Pero aunque nuestros poderes estén sellados seguimos necesitando sangre, mi debilidad-, y otra vez se acercó al cuello del muchacho, succiono su sangre, lo dejo atónito por ese movimiento y se alejó,- Gracias Tsukune nos vemos mañ se retiró a buscar su dormitorio, Tsukune por su parte también se dirigiría a buscar su dormitorio, según las indicaciones del papel se encontraba en el tercer piso, cuando por fin lo encontró se encerró y se puso a desempacar, ordeno su ropa, se puso cómodo y de otra maleta saco cuatro pequeños proyectores, junto a unos parlante también pequeños, los coloco en puntos estratégicos dentro de la habitación, y una especie de C.P.U, también un objeto circular brillante al que conecto todo, se quitó la muñequera (la mayoría la había confundido con reloj) la conecto al C.P.U:

-Bien SAGA estoy listo para que me des un resumen de lo acontecido-, los proyectores se encendieron mostrando un mapa de la academia a manera de un holograma, mientras Tsukune oía todo en el auricular.

_-Muy bien Tsukune para resumir el objetivo y las reglas de esta academia según lo que dijo la maestra Nekonome, es ayudar a los monstruos a convivir pacíficamente con los humanos, por lo cual dentro de esta es prohibido transformarse o revelar qué clase de monstruo eres, pero bajo situaciones especiales es posible transformarse, así que todos dentro de esta academia son monstruos y como adicional si un humano llega a entrar deberá ser ejecutado-_

Mientras visualizaba el holograma Tsukune sonrió de medio lado,-Me estás diciendo que por caer aquí por casualidad estoy prácticamente muerto, eso si da miedo, pero seguiré aquí por el momento-

_-Te gusta la Srta. Akashiya por eso no quieres dejar este sitio no es verdad?-_

-Muy bien SAGA sigue con esos comentarios fuera de lugar y tendré que borrarte, mejor as algo de utilidad, escanea este edificio y verifica si tiene sótano-

_-Con gusto lo hiciera pero olvidaste empacar los nano escáneres así que tendrás que bajar conmigo para averiguarlo-_

-Que lata, solo porque necesito montar un laboratorio clandestino lo hare-, el chico se puso ropa deportiva blanca y bajo. Encontró la dichosa entrada del sótano, lo bueno es que parecía que nadie lo utilizaba, al meterse dentro de este y después de que una gran cantidad de murciélagos salga del mismo, se encontró con un gran espacio, levanto su brazo izquierdo y dio una vuelta completa, subió ya que tenía la información que necesitaba, pero al pasar por el primer piso.

-Hey chico espera-, esa voz era inconfundible era aquel chico problemático

-Saizou, que necesitas?-, y agarrándolo del cuello se lo llevo afuera, lo sujeto contra la pared muy fuerte casi sofocándolo,-Parece que hoy te divertiste mucho con Moka Akashiya, y vas a pagar por eso, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera forma?-, cuando sucedía esto SAGA ya tenía varias recomendaciones.

_-Bien Tsukune escúdate en las reglas de la Academia, dile que no puedes revelar tu verdadera forma-, _entonces Tsukune repitió lo mismo,-No te puedo decir que clase de monstruo soy va contra las reglas-, después de decir esta frase Saizou lo soltó y lo dejo caer al piso, sobre la cabeza de Tsukune dio un golpe a la pared dejando un gran agujero, Tsukune estaba como papel de blanco por el susto.

-Bien niño bonito, como no me quieres revelar tu verdadera forma te dejare, pero si te vuelves acercar a Moka eres cadáver me entendiste-, se retiró del lugar dejando a Tsukune, por su parte Tsukune comenzó a subir por las escaleras se encerró en su cuarto, conecto de nuevo a SAGA al C.P.U, -Bien SAGA me conoces que soy alguien de varias opciones formúlame las dos mejores que tengo al momento-, SAGA muy hábilmente en holograma le proyecto todo, desde el hueco en la pared, hasta los datos de la fuerza que se debió ejercer para dejar la pared así, también las otras posibles clases de monstruos que posiblemente existirían ahí dentro.

_-Bien Tsukune te recomiendo por tu seguridad, redacta tu carta de renuncia y retírate de esta academia, no podrás hacer frente a estos tipos ninguno es normal, así que esa es mi recomendación-._

-Lo hare SAGA renunciare a esta dichosa academia, me olvidare de todas estas cosas, me espera un buen futuro afuera después de todo que puedo encontrar acá adentro que no tenga haya fuera-, mientras caminaba entre holograma y holograma se topó con la foto de cierta vampiresa, pensó en lo bien que la paso con ella (claro que saltándose la parte de la succión de sangre), sonrió de medio lado, miro hacia el escritorio, se dirigió hasta él y comenzó a redactar su renuncia, pensativo continuo hablando.

-SAGA en algunos momentos terminare de redactar la carta de renuncia, pero te dije que soy hombre de varias opciones, trabajaremos en la segunda opción cuando termine, será por si acaso se presenta algún inconveniente, me olvide de varias cosas pero de mi otro proyecto no, veremos qué podemos hacer hasta que amanezca-, y así Tsukune casi se amaneció trabajando en algunos objetos que saco de un bolso que llevaba con sus demás cosas y que coloco en un armario.

Con sus maletas en las manos y saliendo muy temprano Tsukune con la renuncia en el bolsillo, caminaba hacia el bosque pero,-Tsukune buenos días, si no nos apuramos nos van a poner retraso-, Moka lo abrazaba cariñosamente, pero se percató del equipaje, -¿Qué te pasa?-.

-No puedo evitarlo Moka, renunciare a esta academia, e iré a una de humanos, no quiero tener problemas-

-¡De ninguna manera!, no puedes ir a estudiar con humanos, yo odio a esos humanos-

-¿Qué?-, fue lo único que pudo decir ante su sorpresa, pese a todo las palabras de aquella chica vampiro le dolieron, le dolieron en su corazón.

-Tus sabes yo fui a una escuela para humanos en secundaria, estaba sola ninguno de esos humanos creían en monstruos, así que creían que yo era extraña, que era diferente a ellos, que no debía estar ahí, que sería mejor que existiera (un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la vampiresa), fue muy duro, pero tu dijiste que estaba bien aunque te enteraste que soy un vampiro, esta es la primera vez que no me siento sola-

Acercándose un poco más hacia el chico continuo hablando tratando de convencerlo,-No puedes irte Tsukune, estudiaremos juntos muy duro en esta academia-

Con la mirada fija en el suelo el pobre chico comenzó abrir la boca,-Si yo te dijera que soy un humano de esos que tanto odias, ¿me detendrías de todas formas?, porque soy humano soy diferente a ti, por un error termine en esta academia-, para cuando dijo esto Moka tenía una mirada de susto en el rostro,-No hay forma de que un humano entre aquí-.

Al observar a la chica Tsukune pudo apreciar su mirada, -Moka esa mirada en tu cara lo dice todo, te diste cuenta que soy humano y que no debería estar aquí-

-Espera Tsukune un momento-, ella intentaba agarrarlo por el hombro.

-¡Suéltame! Tu odias a los humanos ¿¡verdad!?, a por cierto perdóname por ser amigo de un monstruo-, y corriendo rápidamente Tsukune se internó en el bosque, corrió y corrió hasta que SAGA le dijo,-_Tsukune detente o caerás al agua, ya estamos en la parada del bus ahora solo espera-._

-Lo siento SAGA, es que…no sé si esto será para mí-

En el sitio donde la dejo, Moka no reaccionaba todavía, articulo sus pensamientos y las palabras fluyeron,- No puede ser, aunque haya hecho un amigo, aunque es la primera vez que no me sentía sola sentí que tenía un amigo, ¡Tsukune!-, salio corriendo en busca de su único amigo para hacerlo volver, cuando se internó profundamente en el bosque una voz conocida salio de los árboles.

-Por qué estás sola, no deberías estar sola Moka Akashiya, deberías estar con alguien como yo-

-Saizou, pero no deberías-

-De verdad tu belleza es incomparable con cualquiera de esos humanos de los que he abusado (el atacante se comenzó a quitar el uniforme), de verdad te quiero a ti Moka Akashiya-

-Saizou detente- la chica se estaba comenzando a asustar ante esa actitud

-No puedo controlarme más cuando me siento así mi cuerpo comienza a cansarse, cuando llego a este punto nadie puede detenerme, y no puedo mantener mi forma humana por más tiempo, disfrutare de esta violación a las reglas de la academia-, y así se revelo la verdadera forma de Saizou era un troll enorme

-No…..no que alguien me ayude…¡Tsukune!-

Mientras tanto Tsukune seguía esperando el autobús_,-No te preocupes Tsukune en quince segundos estará el bus aquí-,_y como SAGA lo anuncioel autobús se parqueaba frente a Tsukune y le abría la puerta con el mismo conducto que lo trajo:

-Así que huyes después de todo, como ya lo suponía desde el principio, está bien niño sube si no te vas arrepentir

Pesadamente Tsukune estaba subiendo al bus pero,_-Tsukune detecte la voz de la Srta. Akashiya pidiendo ayuda está a cinco minutos de aquí corriendo, parece que te siguió-_

Entonces Tsukune puso las cosas en su mente ordenadamente,-Recuerdas de la otra opción por si acaso SAGA-

_-Claro que la recuerdo, ¿la implementas?-_

-Sí, si ella me vino a buscar creo que no le importa que sea humano, la salvaremos-, de dentro de una maleta ante la mirada del conductor el muchacho saco varios cables, un circulo muy brillante, y unos guantes, se quitó la camisa rápidamente por dentro llevaba una especie de chaleco al cual adhirió el circulo brillante unió los cables a los guantes y esto a su vez a la muñequera, se puso la camisa otra vez y comenzó a correr.

Cuando llego al sitio exacto gracias a SAGA encontró como Saizou estaba maltratando a Moka, con su larga lengua sujetaba la pierna de la chica y la golpeaba contra los árboles, aunque le dio miedo la forma de Saizou, Tsukune se llenó de valor,-Hey tu grandulón, metete con alguien que si pude responderte peleando-

Oír la voz de Tsukune causo que Moka reaccionara,-Tsukune!, regresaste-

Saizou la soltó y se fijó en su nuevo objetivo,-Así que regresaste basura, entonces te matare a ti primero y luego abusare de ella matare dos pájaros de un tiro-

-Eso si sobrevives asqueroso-, y levantando su mano derecha Tsukune le envió una ráfaga de luz hacia Saizou, este a su vez la esquivo, -Que trajiste el flash para las fotos insecto?-

-Pues no lo creo imbécil, mira detrás de ti-, la supuesta ráfaga de luz había destruido un par de árboles sea lo que fuere hizo poner a Saizou mas alerta,

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?-

-Pues para ti, soy un demonio, prepárate-, alzo otra vez su mano derecha y le envió otra ráfaga de energía, Saizou la esquivo y se acercó rápidamente a Tsukune, y de un solo manotazo lo envió a estrellarse contra unas lapidas, entre medio sonámbulo después del golpe escucho a SAGA decir,_-Lo siento Tsukune por el golpe el reactor se averió, imposible volver a utilizar el guante repulsor, creo Tsukune que este es nuestro fin-_

Moka se acercó hacia él lo tomo entre sus brazos,-Que horrible aunque regresaste e intentas salvarme, y no sé con qué clase de poder, paso esto, perdóname después de todo, humanos y monstruos no son iguales (las lágrimas rodaban abundantemente por el rostro de la vampiresa), porque soy un vampiro chupo sangre de los humanos y termino lastimándolos, la verdad es que todo este tiempo, yo eh querido hacer amigos aunque fuera a una escuela humana, pero creo que eso es imposible, siempre te terminaría lastimando-.

Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas Tsukune toma el hombro de Moka,-Aunque sea un chico débil Moka y no valgo nada, me di cuenta que escapar a casa y separarme así de ti no era correcto, porque yo quiero ser tu amigo Moka, aunque seas una vampiresa me gustas-, se pone de pie frente a ella causando que continúe el llanto de la chica, por desgracia esta acción causo que le diera la espalda a Saizou,-Que estás diciendo, muere basura-, ese patazo en la espalda causo que Tsukune caiga pesadamente contra Moka, pero al querer sujetarla agarro la cruz del rosario de la chica causando que se desprenda, fue entonces que una gran nube de murciélagos bajo del cielo y cubrió a Moka por completo, al retirarse estos animales, se pudo apreciar el cambio, su cabello era plateado, sus ojos rojos, y una expresión muy serena frente al enemigo.

Saizou por su parte estaba en shock, sentía el gran poder místico que emanaba aquella chica,-¿Qué pasa grandote?, no intentabas tomarme por la fuerza inténtalo-, con su enorme mano intento asestar un golpe contra ella pero:

-Atacándome con ese nivel de poder no lograras nada-, ella recibió el golpe de lleno con su cuerpo y ni siquiera se había movido, Saizou sintió pánico, un vampiro resulto demasiado para él, -Entonces tendrás que reconocer tu lugar-, de un salto se elevó y le dio un patazo al rostro causando que salga volando, y cayera totalmente sin conocimiento.

Tsukune que observo todo lo acontecido desde el piso, alcanzo a parase y tambaleante se acercó a ella,-Que pasa estas asustado de este yo, no estés asustado no te lastimare (le quito la cruz de las manos), porque tu sangre es deliciosa para mi otra yo (acerco su mano derecha al rostro del chico), personalidades múltiples, da miedo pero hasta esta moka es hermosa-.

Cuando intento ponerse la cruz, Tsukune se desmayó por los golpes, así que ella tuvo que agarrarlo para que no se caiga al suelo.

Despertó después de alguno minutos, reacciono al darse cuenta que estaba sobre las piernas de aquella chica,-Tsukune reaccionaste, te sientes mejor-

-Pues sí, gracias Moka, pero tengo algo que hacer-, saco la renuncia de su bolsillo y la rompió, serian tres años largo pero el también encontró una amiga sincera, una a la que no le importara quien era el.

Notas del Autor: Un agradecimiento Kiuby po el jalon de orejas, y a DanPer por pasarse por aquí y leer el primer capitulo, en fin seguire actualizando pero me demorare, tengo otras historias en proyecto, nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
